SE Apollyon
*SE Apollyon is a subsection of the Apollyon zone in the Limbus region. *It is reached via the Teleport-Mea crag entrance to Al'Taieu. *The first three floors have 1 Time chest (10 minutes), 1 Items chest and 1 Restore chest. **You can open all 3 chests on each level (so you can use your 2-hours on each level). **The Time chest pops after the floor's second normal enemy is defeated. **The Restore chest pops after the floor's fourth normal enemy is defeated. **The Items chest pops after the floor's eighth (and final) normal enemy is defeated. **The fourth floor only has the final Items chest. *Killing the level boss opens the vortex to the next level. *Very easily cleared with a balanced group of 12 players. *Very easily cleared with a balanced group of 8 players killing every mob and left with 15 mins to spare. **Obtained Smalt Chip with 8 players (WAR, THF, PLD, DRG/mage x2, BRD, BLM, RDM) with one full wipe on skeleton floor. Skipped 5 skeletons and 2 weapons. Less than 1 minute remaining. *The first floor and a small portion of the second floor can be soloed by NIN. *A trio (e.g. RDM, NIN, THF) can clear the first two floors. *A duo (e.g. RDM and THF) can clear all the mobs on the first two floors, aside from the second floor Kraken boss. *A skilled trio (e.g. RDM, NIN, NIN) can clear all floors pretty consistently. *A 5-6 person melee party (e.g. NIN, THF, MNK, RDM, BRD) can comfortably defeat all enemies in the zone. *A 6 man party *3 sam/nin whm/sch brd and blm* defeated all enemies with 15 minutes to spare. Make sure to bring 2 types of damage, Sam's used Great Katana & Polearm. *A fairly easy duo 85Samurai/Ninja and 85Red Mage/White Mage killing all mobs on all floors, ended with 7 minutes left. *A well equipped BST99 can clear all floors easily by using any pet that deals slashing damage on floor 1 and 2. Switch to daggers on floor 2 and make liberal use of snarl to take down the kraken. Leave your pet and switch to a MNK like Dapper Mac or Flowerpot Merle for Floor 3 and just let it solo the corse to avoid Danse Macabre. Floor 4 can be done with any pet or weapon with time to spare. Use of Flowerpot Merle viable for floors 2 and 3. Decently geared 99BST will have him doing ~300 dmg per hit and countering often on all mobs. Also his ability Wild Oats counts as Piercing damage and can do upwards of 1100 damage. Head Butt works the same way on floor 3. *Typical Ancient Beastcoin yield: 45 *'Reward for completion:' Smalt Chip Drop Chart First Floor *Enemies: Metalloid Amoeba x8 (Slimes) **Immune to Lullaby. **About 7500 HP **About 3/8 drop an Ancient Beastcoin. *Boss: Ghost Clot (Slime) **About 10,000 HP *Monsters on this floor are immune to blunt damage, and weak to slashing damage. **Rush, Flaming Crush, Mountain Buster and Chaotic Strike do no damage. **Predator Claws and Eclipse Bite does extra damage on this floor. **Avatars' normal melee attacks do no damage. **A MNK can equip Vampiric Claws to deal damage to the Amoebas. Hand-to-Hand weaponskills, Kick Attacks and Counters will still do 0 damage though. ** The Warrior ability Tomahawk will allow blunt damage, however it is still quite low compared to that which you would get on monsters occupying the other floors. *Hysteric Barrage will do 0 damage in this floor. *The chests drop directly from the Amoebas. *The Items chest has 4 Ancient Beastcoins and 0-2 AF+1 items (RDM, THF, SMN, BRD, DRK, RNG, NIN, COR, DNC) Second Floor *Enemies: Adamantshell x8 (Crabs) **About 8500 HP **About 4/8 drop an Ancient Beastcoin. **Linking. **Immune to light sleep. *Boss: Tieholtsodi (Sea Monk) **About 10,000 HP **Uses Hundred Fists at about 50% HP. **Very, very high Counter rate. Melee with caution. **Susceptible to Dark Based Sleep, Bind, Gravity, Slow, and Paralyze. *Monsters on this floor are immune to slashing damage, and weak to piercing damage. ** Predator Claws, Spinning Dive, and Eclipse Bite do no damage. ** Fleuret-type swords (e.g. Joyeuse) do piercing damage and will work; however, physical sword weapon skills such as Vorpal Blade will do no damage. Magical weapon skills such as Spirits Within and Seraph Blade will work. ** Vertical Cleave will do 0 damage in this floor. ** The Warrior ability Tomahawk will allow slashing damage, however it is still quite low compared to that which you would get on monsters occupying the other floors. *All three chests pop SW of the raised area, where the Time chest is marked on the map. *The Items chest has 4 Ancient Beastcoins and 1-2 AF+1 items (PLD, DRK, BST, NIN, BRD, RNG, SMN, PUP, COR, DNC) Third Floor *Enemies: Inhumer x8 (Skeleton BLMs) **About 9000 HP **About 5/8 drop an Ancient Beastcoin. **Susceptible to Lullaby and Repose. **Immune to dark based Sleeps. **Despite being Skeletons, these mobs do link. *Boss: Grave Digger (Corse) **About 10,000 HP **Has all normal corse job abilities such as Danse Macabre (Charm). *Monsters on this floor are immune to piercing damage, and weak to blunt damage. **Disseverment will do 0 damage in this floor. ** The Warrior ability Tomahawk will allow piercing damage, however it is still quite low compared to that which you would get on monsters occupying the other floors. *An Inhumer's highest damaging move seems to be Black Cloud, dealing around 400-600 damage to DD members without stoneskin. Recommend: Cures before Blindna. *Recommended to keep all mages away from melee range to avoid Blood Saber as it can cause the mob to regain large amounts of HP depending on the size of the group. *Occasionally one of the skeletons will be close enough to the arrival point to immediately blood aggro. *Be careful of adds from blood Aggro, they aggro from a very long distance, up to 20 Yalms. *Like all Limbus mobs, Inhumers have alliance hate and cannot be sac pulled. *To avoid mass link, it is recommended to pull with Silence from max casting range, and making sure the puller has near full HP. **Inhumers will pause to cast a spell when agrod, allowing time for them to link. *The chests on this floor have about six possible points at which they can spawn. These include the southeast, northeast, and southwest corners, and a few points in the central area. Occasionally, two chests will spawn at the same point, on top of one another. *The Items chest has 4 Ancient Beastcoins, and 0-2 AF+1 items (BRD, MNK, DRK, RNG, WAR, NIN, SMN, COR), or crafting items (Light Steel, Darksteel Ore, Darksteel Sheet, Adaman Ore). Also note the time box on this floor is 10 min, not 5 min as the picture says. Time chest is not under the boss. Fourth Floor *Enemies: Flying Spear x8 (Evil Weapon RDMs) **About 4500 HP **Immune to direct magic damage (including Astral Flow, Spirits Within, and other magic damage weaponskills such as Leaden Salute). **DoT's such as all levels of Bio, Burn ,Shock, and so forth can be landed. (Despite the DoT effect, Kaustra and the "helix" class spells are considered direct damage, and will not have any effect.) **Always drop 2 Ancient Beastcoins. **Linking. *Boss: Evil Armory (Evil Weapon RDM) **About 12,000 HP **Remains an NPC until 1 Flying Spear is killed. **May start off with heavy stoneskin and other buffs. Dispel recommended. **Immune to magic until all Flying Spears are defeated; then it will take magic damage as normal. **Evil Armory starts with an incredible resistance to physical damage of all types until all Flying Spears are defeated. *The final chest has 5 Ancient Beastcoins, 2 AF+1 items (WHM, BLM, DRG, SAM, WAR, BLU, SCH), the Smalt Chip, and a chance to drop a Metal Chip. category:Limbus